


NAK Tumblr Drabble Collection

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Tags are General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Short drabble stories of Zak and Nick that were created on Tumblr.Tumblr's who were part of these stories are linked in the drabbles themselves.
Relationships: Nick Groff/Original Female Character(s), Zak Bagans & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans & Nick Groff & Josh Gates, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff/Josh Gates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 1 | “That’s all I ever wanted for you, Nick. Was for you to be happy.”

_**Anonymus: ** _

“That’s all I ever wanted for you, Nick. Was for you to be happy.”

Tears shed themselves from Zak’s eyes as he told the truth to his ex-friend, his ex-lover.

“I was happiest with you.” Nick said.

** _ @ghxstadvxntxres (Me): _ **

“Liar,” Zak spat at him, glaring up at him from his seat on the floor.

Nick sighed, trying not to let his own tears fall, so he stared up at the ceiling above them, which was falling apart and dripping as the thunderstorm blared outside the abandoned building they were in. How could Zak not understand what he was trying to say, Nick thought.

“Liar,” Zak spat again, pulling his blue eyes away from Nick’s silhouette.

“Zak-.”

“Liar!” Zak screamed.

“Please, Zak-.”

“No! I won’t hear your lies!” Zak yelled, his body rocking back and forth on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around his body, “I won’t.”

“I love-.”

“No!” Zak screamed, “Stop it!”

[ ** _@who-can-rock-a-rhyme-like-this:_ ** ](https://who-can-rock-a-rhyme-like-this.tumblr.com/post/187249746714/thats-all-i-ever-wanted-for-you-nick-was-for)

****“Zak– I love you!” Nick yelled, making himself heard. There was a tense moment of silence between the two. “I… I never stopped. I never stopped loving you,” Nick dropped to his knees and tentatively placed a hand on some of the exposed skin on Zak’s arm.

“Don’t touch me! I know you’re lying!” Zak squeaked out the last word as tears squeezed themselves out of his eyes. Nick moved his hand away as ordered.

“Just, just know, that I love you and I… I’ve always loved you.”

With that, Nick stood and quietly walked out of the room.


	2. 2 | possessive and/or jealous Zak reminding Nick that he is his

Nick knew exactly what he was doing when he walked up to the blonde woman at the bar and started “talking” with her. He played her and his boyfriend like a pair of guitars, plucking each cord to draw out the right music note. Taking a glance over to the booth he had left his boyfriend and their friends, he could see Zak staring at him intently, one finger revolving around the lip of the beer glass. Their friends were to busy talking next to him to notice what was going on between Nick and Zak. Nick nodded to him before returning his attention to the blonde. 

This is what Zak gets for pulling the stunt at their investigation last night. Nick wanted his boyfriend’s attention, but Zak refused to give it to him, so here they were. Well, it was more complicated than that, but Nick didn’t care about the details. Giving the blonde woman his signature shy and coy smile, Nick knew he had both of them within his grasp. 

Suddenly, a strong hand latched onto his shoulder and spun him around. Nick’s brown eyes were filled with the sharp blue eyes of his boyfriend which were narrowed in on him like a snake. They stared at him for a moment before snapping towards the blonde woman and giving her a hiss, “Leave!”

Nick smirked as he watched her go and returned his gaze to Zak. His boyfriend plastered his body against Nick’s and placed an arm on either side of Nick, locking the younger man between Zak’s body and the bar. Nick continued to smirk.

“You’re a little demon, aren’t you?” Zak replied as he saw the smirk, knowing what Nick had done, “You’re_ my_ little demon.”

Nick leaned forward and gently gave Zak’s nose a_ boop_, “I’m yours and don’t you forget it. Next time you pull a stunt like you did last night, I may just take that blonde woman home with me, without you.”

Zak growled, slamming his palm down onto the bar, “No. You’re only_ mine_,” and he surged forward, locking their lips in a heated and possessive kiss. Nick reached to hook his hand around Zak’s neck, keeping the two together. Zak could feel his boyfriend’s lips smirk against his own and knew he had been played. Nick liked it when Zak got possessive and, because of the stunt he pulled on the investigation, Zak knew Nick was craving him. Instead of just asking Zak to fuck his brains out, Nick, of course, had to pull this trick. 

Nick was the first to pull away from Zak, and whispered against his lips, “Let’s get out of here,” and placed a kiss gently on Zak’s neck, loving the smell of his cologne just there.

“Okay,” Zak replied breathlessly. 


	3. 3 | Nick found himself curled up tightly into a ball against the base of the bed

_ **Anonymous:** _

Nick found himself curled up tightly into a ball against the base of the bed, tears dredging up from deep in his core, the carpet beneath his bare feet feeling far more noticeable than usual. He couldn’t believe it... “Nick! I’m home!” He didn’t answer. “Nicky, honey!” Zak called again. Nick sniffled. He heard Zak turn the corner, heavy boots coming down the hall. “Nick?” Zak let out an audible gasp as he fell to his knees in front of him, “Nick! Honey! Are you okay?”

_ ** @ghxstadvxntxres (Me): ** _

Nick couldn’t bring himself to lock his eyes with Zak. He didn’t want his love to see him like this in these last few moments Nick had on this physical plane. He kept shaking his head and crying.

“Nick, honey, please, tell me what is going on,” Zak begged of Nick, “Please, Nick.”

Nick unfurled his fist, a piece of paper crumbled into the shape of his palm lay there. Zak grabbed it from Nick’s hand, opening the paper up. The hand that had held the paper suddenly latched onto Zak’s free hand, holding it just as tightly in his sweaty grasp. Blue eyes scanned the paper and a hiccup of a sound, something like a muffled scream that had lodged itself in Zak’s throat, followed soon after. Blue eyes, hard as sapphires, turned to pools of water at the sight of what he read. No! It couldn’t be! He had to have read it wrong!

“Zak,” Nick’s voice shook, “I’m dying.”

Zak couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing, but more he just didn’t want to believe it all. How could the universe be so cruel to them? They only just got back together again after too many long years separated. Now, Zak was going to lose Nick all over again. This time, however, Nick wouldn’t be coming back. 

Zak heard some shatter. It was his heart. And it was the vase against the side table that was falling as Zak’s legs gave out from under him–his arm flying across the side table. Glass flew across the carpet. Zak’s lips shook as he tried to breathe. 

Nick stared at the other man, watching him through teary eyes. Slowly, Nick crawled over to sit behind Zak, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and pulling his back to rest against Nick’s chest. Zak was shaking so much as he cried and so was Nick, holding onto the other body as tightly as he could and remembering every last detail of Zak’s body. Burying his face in the crook of Zak’s neck, Nick cried and cried and cried, trying to remember how to breathe.

The two men sat like that on the carpet floor of their bedroom in Zak’s house, holding onto each other. Already, Nick could feel the cancer eating away at his body. Every precious breath they both took was a step closer toward the last. 

How much longer did he have? Not long enough.


	4. 4 | “No, Nick, I’m not getting into this with you!”

_ **Anon:** _

“No, Nick, I’m not getting into this with you!” Zak shouted at his boyfriend as he walked away down the hall. “But it’s something we need to talk about! You can’t just keep running away from this, Zak. We’re gonna have to sit down and discuss this sooner or later.” “No we don’t! I don’t wanna talk about it, therefore, we’re not talking about it!” Zak shouted before slamming their bedroom door closed. Nick stomped over to the closed door, “You’re being a fucking baby about this!”

[who-can-rock-a-rhyme-like-this](http://who-can-rock-a-rhyme-like-this.tumblr.com/post/183327610873/no-nick-im-not-getting-into-this-with-you):

> [ghxstadvxntxres](https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/183296592589/no-nick-im-not-getting-into-this-with-you):
>
>> [somewhereontv](https://somewhereontv.tumblr.com/post/183296126140/no-nick-im-not-getting-into-this-with-you):
>>
>>> [ghxstadvxntxres](https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/183295477084/no-nick-im-not-getting-into-this-with-you):
>>>
>>>> [somewhereontv](https://somewhereontv.tumblr.com/post/183292981405/no-nick-im-not-getting-into-this-with-you):
>>>>
>>>>> I wanted to make it angsty (because that’s what I’m good at) but then this came out. I don’t even know what this is but I kinda like it 😂  
———————-  
Zak stared at the unmanly attire his soon-to-be husband had laid out on the bed for him for their wedding day.  
‘A kilt! A fucking kilt of all things’, Zak thought to himself. No way was he going to wear a skirt, much less go commando on their big day.  
When they agreed on a Scottish themed wedding, he thought his mate would be the one wearing a kilt while he rocked a nice suit, maybe a Tartan sash so that they both still matched but never would he go bare-legged, much less bare-bottomed!  
———————  
Feel free to continue the story 😉  
  
  

>>>> 
>>>> (Yasss lmao love it!)
>>>> 
>>>> “I’m being a fucking baby about this?” Zak yelled back through the door to his boyfriend, “No man is ever supposed to feel a draft down there!”
>>>> 
>>>> “That’s not what you were saying the other night!” Nick teased back.
>>>> 
>>>> “That’s different, Nick!” Zak argued, not appreciating the humor his mate was giving him, “This ain’t cool, bro! You’re gonna give me a permanent case of blue balls if they’re gonna hang around down there like that!”
>>> 
>>> Aaaaahhhhh I love this 😍 Such husbands!   
I was so picturing Zak yelling through the door (because let’s face it he’s stubborn as hell) and you wrote it, which makes me so happy!
>>> 
>>> —————————
>>> 
>>> PLEASE SOMEONE CONTINUE THIS, IT’S FUN 😜  
  

>> 
>> (Aww thank you! I’m so glad! These are so fun and I so enjoy reading what you write cause its always so great!
>> 
>> YES PLEASE CONTINUE! )
> 
> “Fine, if you don’t wanna wear it, then I guess we can just call off the wedding.” Nick retorted.
> 
> “What?!” Zak said, opening up the door now, “No! We’ve got the really cool castle location and everything! I just don’t wanna be the one wearing the man-skirt! I was hoping you’d do it.” He admitted bashfully. Nick visibly thought it over. “If you do, I’ll make it up to you on the honeymoon, and then some.” Zak said in a singsong voice, jiggling his eyebrows.
> 
> “Mmm….” Nick debated, “Fine.” Zak pumped a fist into the air in victory. “_But_, on our honeymoon, you have to do whatever. I. Say. That includes a strip tease, and possibly wearing a ‘man-skirt.’”
> 
> “Agreed.”

“You are_ so_ lucky I love you,” Zak rolled his eyes with a corny smile, leaving forward and giving Nick a peck on his lips.

Nick gave a small laugh, “I should be the one to say that since I’m gonna have to wear a skirt now,” a pause, “And get blue balls now.”

“Love you too!” Zak yelled, before walking back into his room and shutting the door behind him. He turned his attention to the suit he was going to wear that was hung nicely on his closet door. However, he couldn’t put it on just yet, no matter how much he was itching to wear it.

Returning to Nick, who simply was staring at the door Zak had shut with a soft smile on his face, he spun and walked back down the hallway to his room. Aaron, specifically, wanted one more investigation with just the three of them (Goodwin, Groff, and Bagans) before the wedding and they became three (Goodwin and the Groff-Bagans’) and Nick had to get ready.


	5. | 5 | a few deep breaths |

Anonymous asked:

Nick took a few deep breaths as soon as he forced himself to stop playing with the hem of his shirt. Once he was done, he pulled the door to the Haunted Museum open, his mind almost immediatly separating from the rest of his body. Before he knew it, he was rounding a corner and nearly ran into him as he was working away on hanging a new display case. His heart leapt up into his throat. "Zak?" Zak nearly dropped his hammer at the sight in front of him. (Anyone- feel free to finish if you want!)

* * *

[ghxstadvxntxres](https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/184379109984/hey-uh-josh-zak-said-very-hesitantly-into-the) :

[sorry for how late this– I don’t check my inbox often anymore. PLEASE CONTINUE THIS BY REBLOGING AND TYPING YOUR NEXT PART. I love this idea!]

Zak stared at the other man unblinking. Sapphire eyes tried to make sense of Nick standing there_ IN HIS MUSEUM_. Emotions ran through his body. First, it was surprise– not the surprise of seeing someone for the first time in a while, but the surprise of being scared shitless. Second, it was relief, though Zak would deny it later, at seeing Nick, like he was happy that Nick was there with him. Third and perhaps the most important emotion, it was anger, blossoming in his chest where love once grew.

“Nick,” Zak echoed the other man’s name in a monotone voice. 


	6. 6 | “Don’t worry,” the priest reassured him, “you’ll do just fine.”

_ **Anon: ** _

_ Nick took a nervous breath. “Don’t worry,” the priest reassured him, “you’ll do just fine.” He received an elbow in his side from Aaron who was giving him one of his big, goofy smiles. He smiled back, pretending he felt any less nervous. Suddenly, the Wedding March began and there was Zak in the doorway, dressed in his best tuxedo _

_ **@ghxstadvxntxres:** _

Nick took a big breath, his heart hammering his chest. No… his heart was making his whole body hammer like a base drum. But, Nick couldn’t keep his eyes away from Zak, looking some angel that had fallen from heaven and was walking up the aisle to him. That suit hugged Zak’s curves perfectly with broad shoulders and sharp curves to his hips. 

He had been staring at Zak for so long that he hadn’ t realized Zak had joined him at the altar. Aaron stifled a giggle at the star-struck look on Nick’s face._ Man, this boy was whipped!_ Aaron joked to himself. 

Then, the music stopped.

[who-can-rock-a-rhyme-like-this](http://who-can-rock-a-rhyme-like-this.tumblr.com/post/182974061647/nick-took-a-nervous-breath-dont-worry-the):

> [somewhereontv](https://somewhereontv.tumblr.com/post/182934800720/nick-took-a-nervous-breath-dont-worry-the):
>
>> OMG, NAK wedding, yasssss 😱  
———————
>> 
>> “We are gathered here today…” as the priest began his speech, Zak couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t be happier than on this very day. The day he was lucky enough to be marrying his soulmate. He didn’t know how he deserved all of this but here he was, loved completely by the man of his dreams.  
  
Nick felt a warm hand grab his. Zak needed to feel Nick’s skin on his, needed to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and that his lover would still be here when he turned his head to look at him. As he looked at Nick he was greeted with the biggest smile. The way Zak looked at him. He couldn’t wait to slide the wedding ring on his finger to finally make him truly his.  
————————-
>> 
>> Anyone, feel free to continue this story ❤
> 
> Before he knew it, Nick was hearing the priest say to him, “Nicholas Groff, understanding that God has created, ordered, and blessed the covenant of marriage, do you affirm your desire and intention to enter this covenant?”
> 
> He was barely thinking when he said, “I do.”
> 
> “And Zachary Alexander Bagans, understanding that God has created, ordered, and blessed the covenant of marriage, do _you_ affirm your desire and intention to enter this covenant?“  
  
“I do.” The look in Zak’s eyes were so genuine. It made Nick want to cry- Zak’s eyes began to tear up as well. The remainder of the wedding flew by for Nick, but also seemed to drag on. The Affirmations of the Families and the Congregation on top of that, along with the scripture, the sermon, and the hymn after that took too long for Nick’s liking. Even the vows, as much time as he put into his and how beautiful Zak’s were, were just too much- he was antsy by now, he just wanted to be married, dammit!
> 
> The preist began the part Nick was waiting for: The Exchange of Rings.
> 
> “By your blessing, O God, may these rings be to Nicholas’ and Zachary’s symbols of unending love and faithfulness, reminding them of the covenant they have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.” The priest instructed Nick to place the ring on Zak’s finger. As he slid the ring up, he said,
> 
> “This ring I give you, as a sign of our constant faith and abiding love, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” Zak repeated the words and the action.
> 
> “Before God and in the presence of this congregation, Nicholas and Zachary have made their solemn vows to each other.” The priest announced. “They have confirmed their promises by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, I proclaim that they are now husband and husband. Blessed be the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit now and forever.” The priest joined Nick’s and Zak’s right hands.  
  
The congregation joined the minister in saying:  
  
“Those whom God has joined together let no one separate.” Then the priest said those four words he’s been waiting for. “You may now kiss.”
> 
> —————-
> 
> I’m sorry mine is so long!! I borrowed a _lot_ of the text from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.oldfirstchurch.org%2Fministries%2Fworship%2Fweddings%2Fwedding-liturgy.html&t=NzYxNWJhY2I0N2VjMzVmZGUxZmE0MDkxYjg3MThjMTdhZTkyMjViNyxGN2xvVHNhUA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8KE-rfvO8rVBwOKOc_gjTg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182985031139%2Fnick-took-a-nervous-breath-dont-worry-the&m=0)\- I had Nick and Zak have a Presbyterian wedding and I forgot that weddings aren’t the way it’s done on TV and it takes a lot longer and there’s 2348520334901 more words to it. <strike>You’d think I’d expect that since my dad does weddings, huh?</strike>

[omg! yes I love it! lol, I feel you on the weddings. So much to them! Whoo! But this is perfect! Please continue anyone!]

Nick looked at his best friend, a smile so huge across his face. One kiss to seal the ceremony and Nick was Zak’s. And Zak was Nick’s. Nick raised his hand to cup the side of Zak’s face and leaned forward. But, Zak surged forward and melted their lips together, kissing the hell out of Nick. Brown eyes fell shut as cheers rose up around them. Nick could feel Zak smile against his lips. 

Zak was the first to pull away and he was laughing joyfully like some school girl. It made Nick give a small giggle. This was honestly one of Nick’s favorite kisses.


End file.
